symphogear_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Symphonic Theoracy
Symphonic Theoracy is the name of a theoretical goverment created after Tachibana Hibiki conquering the world with Serizawa Yami help (It actually the reverse, but who care at this point). If it was allowed to exist, countless other world will fall into the hand of it crapsack, oppressive government in no time. House The Symphonic Theoracy is split into many House ruled by 8 Holy Empress and 1 Holy Emperor. With all having the same amount of authority at the other. It was not a secrect that the Holy Empress secretly hold more authorative than the Emperor because they usually bossing him around. There are 9 House in the Theoracy. House Tachibana: Led by Hibiki Tachibana, altruism and a happy-go-lucky in life is mandatory. And any failure to comply with the laws will result in death sentence. There are no tear or unhapiness in this region because "sadness" itself is outlawed. House Gungnir: Led by Kanade Amou, generally have the same rule as the above house. But are more lax in execution, and people actually being genuinely happy there. The house that most people want to live in. House Habakiri:Led by Tsubasa Kazanari, the place where parent have no authorative over their children and are forced to served their children like a servant. And are expected be their children mindless weapon and shield. Failling to comply with any strict rule of parenting will be met with death sentence. House Airgetlam: Led my Maria Cadenzavna Eve, this house is the one where justice is mandatory. And everyone was forced to act like a boy scout or some idealized version of a hero. Failling to comply by acting like an actual human being will be punished with death sentence. House Zaraba: The most "normal" House outhere. House Ichival: Led by Yukine Chris, the most peaceful house where any form of conflict is outlawed. And everyone is expected to not defend themselves in the event of an attack. Since defending yourself instead of just letting other kill you is a form of agression and is punishable by fate worse than death. House Yami: The most oppressive and cruel house that exist in the Theoracy. The laws are at best quirky and insane and at worst downright self-serving. As anyone living in this House aside from the "Noble" is forced by the mad man who run this house Serizawa Yami to be his extremely strict and idealized version of a person. And their life are forged since birth with directive cordinating everything they do. Goverment Project Power Ranger Initiative: After Serizawa Yami found a way to access and control a force called Morphing Grid. He start his research on utilizing the discovery to his advantage. This eventually give birth to what later became known as The Power Ranger Initiative. A Project where he recruit vulnerable teenager with altitude into his personally fortress to indoctrinate and manipulate them into becoming the state enforcer. Train them in the craft of killing protester and those oppose his regime. And giving highly advance and somewhat overpowered equipment. Then he thrown them out to the battlefield to lead his other project "The Otaku Trooper" in their "Crusade" Kaizo Ningen Protocol: When Yami is in need of someone to do assasination or keeping order. He usually kidnap people and operate on them in order to turn those people into Kaizo Ningen. He currently has an army of Kaizo Ningen under his comment. Otaku Trooper: The Otaku Trooper is what Symphonic Theoracy called Foot Soldier. They're Otaku that has been indoctrinated into serving the will of their overlord. Armed with durable power armor base on the equipment use by Power Ranger. Each Otaku Trooper is a terror for all oppose them. Category:Organizations